Finding Out the Truth
by crazy azn angel
Summary: Kiara is a girl with purple eyes and black hair.She wants to become a knight and also find out who her parents are. This is my first story and its set in the time of kel but kel isnt in it.
1. Kiara

Disclaimer~ I don't own ne of the characters except 4 Kiara n Crystal. There might b sum more animals but thats abt it. I wish I did own some of it tho. *sigh*  
  
A/N: I hope u like this story as its my first! Remember 2 R+R at the end & write nething that I need 2 improve on! Thanx!  
  
  
  
~*CHAPTER ONE*~  
  
Marek, the King of Thieves was tired. Two years being the King - life was much harder for him. Ever since George, the former king, had left, Marek had finally become the King. But it was much harder for him then it was for George.  
  
"I'm goin' to take a walk, Kuri!"  
  
"OK," replied Kuri, Marek's wife.  
  
Marek took a long walk through the city. Thoughts rushed through his head. George is a noble. A noble! He couldn't believe it but what was done, was done n that was it. Marek kept on walking until he reached the river where he decided to take a bath. But as he got nearer he heard a baby's cry. He walked into the direction of the baby's wail n found himself looking at a baby crying loudly.  
  
"Poor kid must've been left by his parents," started Marek who had made sure that the baby was a girl, " Why don't I take you home, lass? Eh? Now that's a girl."  
  
The baby had stopped crying. She opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"Mithros," said Marek as he swore. He stared at the baby girl. Marek started sweating for the baby had purple eyes.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~ 10 years later ~  
  
"Marek! Marek!" yelled a girl with violet eyes across the inn of the Dancing Dove.  
  
"What is it, Kiara? What have you forgotten this time?"  
  
"I have not forgotten anything. Why do you always say that I forget something?" Kiara was tall for a girl of ten. She had long, silky coal- black hair and her purple eyes were big and bright. She was tanned from spending time in the sun and had a straight and slightly hooked nose.  
  
Marek had not forgotten that fateful day when he had first found her near the river. He had been very shocked but once he had gotten over the fact that the baby girl had purple eyes he was ready for the red hair as he was sure she would look like his noble friend, Alanna the Lioness, the King's Champion and also the realm's only female knight for she was the only one with purple eyes. But the red hair had not come and to shock Marek even more coal-black hair had grown. This was not what he had expected. King Jonathon had coal-black hair and he knew that Jonathon and Alanna were lovers before. There were rumours about this and he, George, Jonathon and Alanna and others who knew about the romance had decided to not talk about it but Marek could not ignore this fact. He also couldn't ignore the fact that Alanna had always been in combat and if she had been pregnant, he would've noticed if she didn't show him the newborn baby as Alanna had already a son - Thom. He had decided the best thing to do was to not think about it and just take after Kiara, which turned out to be a good idea.  
  
"Then what is it," he replied lazily.  
  
"Well, I've been thinking. You and Kuri have been great parents to me but I can't spend my whole life as a thief. I'm not saying that being a thief is bad or anything but I remember that you said there was a chance that my real parent were nobles," began Kiara. Marek raised an eyebrow. Kiara rattled on, " and I think the best way to be sure is to become a knight."  
  
"What?" Marek had not expected this. Sure, it was natural for the girl to look for her real parents but if she showed up at the palace the rumours would start again very quickly and people would be sure to call Alanna a slut. This would be another great reason and evidence that Alanna had had a romance with the King.  
  
"You can't," he managed to croak.  
  
"What? I know it'll be hard to prove that I'm a noble since I was brought up by thieves and I have no proof whatsoever even if I can fight better then any boy, but-"  
  
"But nothing," Marek cut her off. It was true that she could fight better then any other boy - she had proved it. And Marek knew that if she did train to become a knight, she would pass successfully but he could not risk it. Becoming a knight would be a great future for Kiara and it wasn't that hard to get her into the palace and say she was a noble but for Jonathon and Alanna's friendship, he couldn't risk it.  
  
" Marek, I know that you're scared about the rumours if I do go into training but I won't mind- I promise. And my gift will help. I'm not saying that I'll use it to help myself throughout training but I can use it to help myself with other things and to control my temper."  
  
That part was true. She, Marek and with the help of Kuri's gift had figured out that her gift was very strong. Much stronger then Kuri's and Kiara had mastered it at a very early age also using it to help control her feelings especially when she was angry. Marek looked into the young girl's eyes. There was determination, that was for sure, and Marek knew that she had practiced this at this time as well. He knew that Kiara could fight well. He had taught her how to fight with daggers when she was 4 and by the time she was 7, she had beaten him 2 out f 3 rounds.  
  
"I'll think about it overnight," was Marek's final answer. Kiara knew that this was good. "OK," she said happily and disappeared from sight.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Later that night, Marek wrote a letter to George. He had told George about Kiara the whole time making him swear he wouldn't tell Alanna. He wanted George's opinion.  
  
Dear George, I've got bad news for you. Kiara wants to become a knight. I don't know what I should do. I know she'll do fine but I'm scared of the rumours that are going to start popping up when the nobles see her at the palace. If you think that she should do it, send your word and could you send one of those forged nobles letter's saying that she's your niece or something. Jonathon won't fall for it, I know but hopefully the other's will, especially Lord Wyldon. Hopefully, you can talk Jon into letting her train as a page. She really wants to do this. Send word back soon.  
  
Your old friend,  
  
Marek  
  
Marek hoped George did the right thing as he sent the later.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AT PIRATE'S SWOOP: Baron George of Pirate's Swoop read the letter Marek had sent to him. He had seen Kiara before and knew that she would become a good knight but as Marek said, rumours would start again. Finally, after George had thought a while, he sent a letter back with his decision and other things.  
  
BACK AT THE DANCING DOVE: Marek read the letter. He knew this would happen. Better tell the lass then, I wonder how she'll cope, he thought.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: did u lyk it? I hope u did. Remember! Plz R+R! just say if u think its crap or nething lyk dat. If I need 2 improve nething- just tell me!!!!! ^_^ 


	2. To the Palace

Disclaimer: I don't own ne of the characters xept 4 Kiara, Crystal n mayb sum of the horses! *sigh*  
  
A/N: I hope u lyk this story n the next chapters coming up! Plz R+R at the end!  
  
  
  
~*CHAPTER TWO*~  
  
Kiara stared. Crystal stared back. Kia (Kiara's nickname) stared at the beautiful gold-silver coloured mare with a mane and tail as dark as her own hair that Marek had bought for her to go to the palace. It was a dream come true - the horse and her training as a page. She couldn't have dreamed of anything better. She knew that her being a noble had been had been taken care of by George. She had to thank the Baron later. She had gotten everything ready to go into the palace. Now all she had to do was wait for George.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lord Wyldon of Cavall looked at the girl who claimed to be Baron George's niece. Even though he knew George was a noble now he wasn't quite sure his "niece" was. She looked much more like Alanna the Lioness, the woman he disliked, but he couldn't say anything - yet.  
  
"Kiara of Pirate's Swoop, " boomed the King his sapphire eyes sparkling at George, " how come you've never mentioned her before, George?"  
  
"Well sire, I never thought it was important and she doesn't liked to be mentioned," the former thief replied looking straight into Jonathon's eyes. Jonathon knew what he meant. He was also pretty sure that Kiara, if she was his niece, didn't come from his side of the family.  
  
"Well, Kiara, you're uncle asked me to come out of a special meeting. You must be very special indeed." Kiara didn't reply. She kept silence as she stared at the king. Jonathon went on," well, it says here you have the gift. Is that so?"  
  
"Yes, you're majesty, it is," Kiara's voice replied calm and confident. She hoped that that would satisfy him.  
  
"Hmm.I trust you won't use it in training to help yourself in anyway?" asked the King with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"No sire, I won't use my gift to help myself in training but I might use it to help control my temper."  
  
"Temper? Hmm."  
  
"Yes, you Majesty, my temper. I get annoyed very, uh, easily."  
  
"OK, I believe you, but if you use your gift for helping in any of your classes or anything like that, I take your gift away. Understood?" Kiara looked at the King's face. He was deadly serious.  
  
"Yes, your majesty, I understand," Kiara replied.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Well, lass. That's it. I'm goin' to be stayin' here for a while and I'll check up on you every now and again while I'm at court. No doubt Alanna will find out about this. She'll have my hide for keepin' a secret from her but." George's voice trailed off as he turned to grin at her.  
  
"Don't worry uncle George. I'll be fine. Thank you for everything you've done," Kiara told George.  
  
"You're just lucky that I told Jon not to let Wyldon say a word. I've no doubt that Wyldon will be hard on you. He won't single you out but he won't be givin' you compliments, that's for sure," George winked at her," well, I'm off to dinner. You better start changin' and avoid any mean lookin' boys. I'll see you at dinner." And with that, George left.  
  
Kiara stared at the royal uniform that she was to wear at royal gatherings and in the afternoons. It was very formal. Well, luckily she could wear more comfortable clothes to dinner. She had very good clothes for a thief, as she was a great pickpocket. All the money she had stolen came to great use but half of the money she had earned from time at the Dancing Dove. She had saved nearly all of her money she had ever gotten for this special time in her life. She changed into soft cotton, dark blue breeches that were so wide that they looked a tiny bit like a skirt. That was what she loved about them. Then she put on a clean, white shirt with a lighter blue tunic over the top. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked ok, she was glad with that. She didn't want to look her best, as all the people would think she was a snob. She looked at her loose black hair and tied it back into a high ponytail.  
  
A large bell chimed somewhere as Kia left her room. She still had the rest of the clothes to pack away but she would do that after dinner. As she stepped out, it was immediately silent. All of the boys in the hall stared at her eyes and some even did the sign against evil on their chests. Kia ignored them. Then, they started whispering. Some asking who she was, others telling their friends that she was a thief, which was true. When Lord Wyldon came down and every new page had been sponsored hers took the longest. Joren of Stone Mountain had chosen to be her sponsor. He was a boy with white-blond hair and he looked a bit like a girl. Kia knew straight away that his Joren was going to ignore her or try and get her to leave. Kia ignored him. She couldn't risk losing her temper with this boy, as she would injure him - badly.  
  
When she had sat down, not near Joren, but next to an old looking page who was called Neal and claimed to be a first-year (which was true), Kia saw George and did a little wave to him. He smiled at her also pretending to smile at everyone in the hall. Next to her, when they were eating, Neal asked," Aren't you supposed to be sitting next to or near Joren?" Kia stared into his eyes. She saw that he was confused but he obviously disliked Joren.  
  
"Sit next to him? Might as well just forget this whole 'I'm gonna become a knight' thing then. And anyway, any idiot even an uneducated thief could tell that he's up to no good. Didn't you see the way he looked at me when he sponsored me?"  
  
"Oh, I see. You have the gift, don't you? So do I. I gave up a university career to become a knight, which is why I'm so old. My father's Duke Baird, chief of the realm's healers."  
  
"Yeh, I have the gift. So, you can only heal?" Neal looked at her with a glare. "I can only heal. So? What can you do?"  
  
Kia smirked. "I can heal much better then you. I can make myself disappear. I can make things move? The list goes on. I have no idea what the proper terms for a lot of the things I can do are so yeh. I can also talk to animals."  
  
"How do you know that your healing is better - wait. You can talk to animals? Are you sure?" Neal looked at her in bewilderment. She was 5 years younger then him, and she could already sense that his own magic wasn't so strong for his age. But talking to animals? Only Daine the wildmage could do that. Who was this girl?  
  
"Yeh, I can talk to animals. I know its not common or anything but Geo- uncle George said that there was someone who I could talk to about this. Daine, I think. You know her?"  
  
Neal nodded. If Baron George told her to see Daine then this Kiara must have wild magic in her. "I'll take you to see her after dinner."  
  
Kia raised her eyebrows. "But you aren't my sponsor. Shouldn't I ask my wonderful sponsor Joren?" Her only answer was a glare from Neal.  
  
Daine the wildmage looked at Kia. "Yep. She has wild magic - no doubt about that. Does anybody know?"  
  
"No- I mean, I think George guessed but no-one else knows," replied Kia surprised.  
  
"Hmmm. so the King doesn't know either. You have to be trained in this, Kia. You have the gift as well. Well, you'll have Numair for your study of mage craft classes. You'll have to tell him straight away, OK? He's the only one who can teach you." She smiled at Kia and Neal mischievously. Kia understood and left the wildmage.  
  
"So another wildmage. And this one has a very strong gift as well," drawled Neal. Kia looked innocently at him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After that first day, time flew very quickly. She topped the practice courts and was at the average for class work. The class that she was the best at was the one with Numair. She learned everything quickly but the reason for that was that she had already learned this before and she had extension classes with Numair to assist her in her wild magic.  
  
She and Neal became friends and Joren forgot about being her sponsor and started making rumours. She also made friends with the prince and tried to help him from being too polite by saying that all people with black hair like theirs couldn't be too polite even if they were the prince. Roald eventually became more like a normal human and never forgot to thank her. People started teasing Roald of being friends with the thief but Roald and Kia both shook it off by taking the King and George as role models. Soon. Merric, a year mate of Kia and Neal's, also became friends with them and so did Cleon of Kennan and Faleron of King's Reach, two of Roald's year mates.  
  
Eventually, a year had passed and Lord Wyldon had finally let her go to the city where she and the rest of her friends at the Dancing Dove had a wonderful time congratulating her on getting this far.  
  
A/N: did u lyk it? Hope u did. Remember 2 R+R n say anything u want! Thanx! 


	3. Lightning Strikes Back

Disclaimer: unfortunately, I dunt own ne of the characters except for Kiara and Crystal!  
  
A/N: Hope u lyk this chapter n remember 2 R+R at the end! ^_^  
  
~*CHAPTER THREE*~  
  
In the second year of training as a page, Kia and her history and law of the realm class teacher, Sir Myles of Olau, had become great friends. Kia knew Sir Myles from times at the Dancing Dove where she would serve him and sometimes give him free glasses of ale.  
  
Myles told Kia stories, mainly of Alanna his adoptive daughter, as Kia was fascinated. One night he decided to tell her of Lightning, Alanna's very first sword. He told her how he was compelled to show Alanna, then known as Alan, the ruins in which she had found Lightning and how it had saved her life. He then told her how Lightning had to be forged with another sword - one of Duke Roger's swords because it was broken. Kia had heard stories of the evil Duke but she knew that Sir Myles' were the truest. Sir Myles was the best storyteller and Kia had understood everything he said.  
  
The night after Myles told her about Lightning, Kiara went to search and look at the sword. She couldn't sleep and had thought about the sword all day. As she crept around the castle she used her gift to search the entire palace for a particular sword stuck in a stone. A blue-violet sheet of her gift landed on the walls, the floor, the stairs and even the stables. Her gift was everywhere in the palace including the rooms. She thought of Lightning and at last found it. It was in a room that could not have been found if she hadn't used her gift. It was on one of the underground levels. The fourth? Kiara wasn't so sure as this room was beyond the tombs, which was neat the catacombs. That was all she needed to know as Kia had to go sleep. The search using her Gift had tired her quite a bit. She was a bit disappointed as she had hoped to find the sword that night but thought, I'll have my full Gift tomorrow if anything happens.  
  
So Kia finally decided that the search for Lightning would definitely continue tomorrow night.  
  
After a day of excitement waiting for lights out, Kia slowly descended the underground levels, she felt the sword, which was amazing. She knew she was getting closer as she descended level by level. Finally, she reached bottom at the rear of the catacombs. The tombs ended, opening onto a great stone. In its center, a large circular design - apparently of white sand - its many curls and loops and whirls dizzying to see. This was what the design should've looked like but the design had been blackened. She had heard of the thing that had happened hear. Obviously Duke Roger had been defeated here but the Duke had used this place for something else. Kia tried to remember. Something about the Gate of Idramm. Something about summoning elementals and a spell to drain off the Gift of anyone unfortunate who stepped into the circular design. Lucky for Kiara, no one was hear to drain her gift.  
  
Lightning stood in the center of the design. The blade was streaked with soot, the jewels of its hilt cracked and blackened. There was also a lot of dust. But the sword sort of glowed much the Kiara's amazement. As Kia went closer she saw that some of the dust on the blade was gone. Someone had touched the sword recently as fingers had made the mark. Kia stood there for a minute before placing her hand on the hilt. It suddenly glowed to life and Kia's purple eyes widened. The soot on the blade had completely disappeared, the jewels all whole and full of colour. A thought rushed into her head. Sir Myles had told her that no one could take the sword out. Not even Alanna. What did Kia have to lose? At least she could try. Slowly, Kia started pulling, the sword with her. Kia studied the sword. It felt so light in her hands and the hilt was perfect for her hand. She did a few moves with the sword and it just felt right.  
  
"Wow," whispered Kia. She thought for a moment before leaving the room and taking the sword with her.  
  
Kia went up the stairs and thought about who to tell first. Finally, after going through a list of names, she decided that Sir Myles would be first. After all, he was the one who talk her the story and he could tell Lady Alanna. She hoped that she could see George's wife, as she sounded amazing by the people who admired her and like a total freak from the people who thought women were not for knighthood. Kia was definitely not one of them.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Alanna the Lioness went back to her rooms. She had seen the girl page Kiara take Lightning out of the stone. She had been in the room before and when she had heard someone approaching and had quickly hid. She had seen the girl study the finger marks and had seen her take the sword out. It was amazing. After all that time that all her friends had tried taking the sword, George's "niece" had taken it out. It had glowed and had gone back to perfection when Kiara's hand had held onto the hilt. She knew that now with Lightning people would think that the rumours were definitely true. And that Kia was the proof. Even Alanna thought it was bizarre. If she weren't the so-called mother, she would've believed the rumours were true too. But they weren't. It was impossible for Kiara to be her daughter. Alanna knew that. This whole thing was just too weird. Alanna had to ask George for the whole story.  
  
A/N: ok, that was a pretty short chapter n I hope u liked it neway. Plz R+R and say if I need 2 improve on nething! 


	4. Kia Shows Lightning

Disclaimer: evn tho I wished I did, I don't own ne of the characters here except 4 a few lyk the ones ive made up lyk Kiara.  
  
A/N: hope u lyk this chapter n remember 2 R+R at the end!  
  
~*CHAPTER FOUR*~  
  
Kiara practiced with the sword in all the free time she could get. She had only told Sir Myles, Marek and George about Lightning. She wanted to get better with the sword before she told her friends and Lord Wyldon. She also showed Crystal her sword and her mare sniffed the sword eagerly like she knew it or something like that. Kiara thought that this was very weird but forgot about the next day and kept on practicing. The sword felt so light in her hand as she swung and swerved and spun with it that the sword felt like it wasn't in her hand.  
  
This is gonna be good in a duel or war, thought Kiara and then added grimly, if I'm ever gonna be in war.  
  
Still, she kept on practicing and sometimes fought with Marek and George when she saw them and always won.  
  
When Kiara had first told George and Marek about Lightning, they had kept silent. Late at nights at the inn, they had discussed about the possibilities of how she could've taken the sword out. They're weren't many possibilities apart from either she had a gift stronger then anyone in Tortall or she was Alanna's daughter. Both weren't likely so in the end they had stopped talking about it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Alanna paced about in her room at the palace. All day and night when she wasn't on duty or anything like that, she had thought about Kiara and her former sword, Lightning. It's not possible, she kept on thinking to herself but it had been done.  
  
George entered the room. Alanna walked over to him with her eyes locked onto his.  
  
"What is it, darlin'?" said George uneasily.  
  
"You're going to tell me everything about Kiara, George, absolutely everything you know about her. And you're not going to miss a thing. Sit on the bed over there and tell me," Alanna's voice very commanding. George wondered if she was using her gift on him.  
  
"Uh, love, are you sure you want to know? I mean-,"  
  
"I know you know more to her than anyone else. I saw her pull Lighting out! Lightning! So you're going to tell me everything you know. Now."  
  
So with that, George told her the whole story of how Marek had found her and raised her 11 years ago by the river and how she wanted to be a knight to find out who her parents were. He told her she was a great swordsman, a natural and how she was really good with a dagger and a great pickpocket.  
  
"And she has a really powerful gift, more powerful than Kuri and me. Oh, and she's a wildmage. Interestin' isn't it?" George said at the end of telling Alanna about Kiara.  
  
"Hmmm. then how come she has purple eyes exactly the same shade as mine and black hair?" asked Alanna, silently adding to herself, which is exactly like Jonathon's.  
  
"That's the thing. I dunno, darlin'. Neither me nor Marek could find an answer to that one. Well, at least one that's possible, that is," replied George.  
  
"Rumours. People are already saying again that I slept with Jonathon and had Kiara even with the facts that Kiara cannot be my daughter. They- they just ignore the facts. It's as plain as the noses on their stupid faces!" started Alanna, her temper rising.  
  
"There, there," replied George, " Don't start ye temper. You know what? I think we should go back home and take care of Thom and the twins. What do you say? We can ask Jon if we can leave next month." Kissing George, Alanna said yes.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Sword lessons, second years, you start learning how to fight with a sword today," grinned Lord Wyldon. Since Kiara's second year, Lord Wyldon had finally stopped singling Kiara out though now he ignored her and only paid attention to her when she was in trouble or hurt. Very rarely he complimented her by saying, "Good."  
  
Better than nothing, thought Kiara.  
  
"Because none of you know how to block or attack only by a toddler, I'm going to show you how."  
  
Kiara decided to keep silent from telling him that she already knew how to wield a sword and that she had one of her own.  
  
"Now, here is a man who's very good with a sword. His fighting days are over, I regret to say but here is none other than the old Guardsman Coram Smythesson. He won't be teaching you, I'll be doing that but he will be assisting me. He'll be watching all of you and he'll tell you if you're doing anything wrong when I'm not. And if you want to know, he, uh, taught the Lioness how to fight with a sword," Lord Wyldon said the last sentence with difficulty, Kiara noticed.  
  
She smiled at Coram. She knew who he was being the husband of George's cousin, Rispah. He had taught her the simplest of moves with an old, battered sword that she had found when she was seven.  
  
Lord Wyldon taught them the basics. She had been paired with Merric, Neal, and Esmond in these practices and had knocked the practice swords out of their hands very easily. They had all envied her and if Lord Wyldon had noticed that she was very good, especially for a second-year, he said nothing. Coram congratulated her every time he passed her as he corrected her year mates when they were doing something wrong. Kiara felt very pleased.  
  
Two weeks had passed and Kiara was unmistakably the best swordsman. One evening Sir Myles had invited her to talk.  
  
"Kiara, the whole palace had heard how good you are with a sword. A practice sword. Don't you think it's about time you told them about Lightning?" he asked gently.  
  
"Well, I wanted to ask you about it but I how am I going to tell my Lord?"  
  
"I can't really help you in that. Why don't you tell him at the beginning of the next lesson?"  
  
"Hang on, what if I tell Coram first? He can break the news to my Lord and after that, I'll tell Neal and Roald and them!" Kiara thought that this was a very good idea but she waited for Myles' reply.  
  
"I guess, that's a good idea but Coram will definitely be shocked. After all, he did raise Alanna and he was there when Alanna had finally defeated Roger. I suppose that's the best suggestion since telling my Lord first thing will be hard."  
  
Kiara smiled at that. "Good. Then that'll be what happens."  
  
Then, out of the blue, Myles asked, " Kiara, when you, uh, found Lightning, was there, uh, anyone with you? Like anyone in the room before you?"  
  
Kiara stared at him, confused. "No," she began slowly, " I think there was someone in the room before me, but they left when I entered. I mean, if someone was in the room when I was, then they would've told the rest of Tortall, right?"  
  
"I- I guess so," Myles replies, sounding unsure, " Well, it's getting late. I think you should go back to your room and think about what you're going to say to Coram, don't you think?" he smiled at her.  
  
Kiara thought his sudden change of topic was weird. But she agreed with me as it was getting late. "Well, I guess I'll see you next time. Bye, Sir Myles."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Uh, Coram? Can I have a word with you?" Kiara asked. It would be OK. She had gone over what she many times last night.  
  
"Sure, Kiara. What is it? Do you want t' ask if ye can fight with a harder opponent? I won't blame ye if ye do," Coram suggested in a kind voice.  
  
Kiara gripped the Lightning's hilt tightly. She had brought it with her just for today to prove herself if anyone doubted her. Luckily, no one had noticed it.  
  
"No, it's nothing like that. It's - it's that I have a sword, Coram. A proper sword. One that's perfect for me and - and -,"  
  
"That's great! Let's see it," Coram had cut her off, " Don't be shy." Kiara looked at him. She looked down at her hand. She was covering the hilt so Coram couldn't see what the sword was like. Slowly, she put it in Coram's outstretched hand. Coram stared at it and dropped it. He was speechless. Kiara knew this would happen. She quickly picked it up and put it back in his hand.  
  
"How - how - how did you get this?" Coram whispered still staring at Lightning. Kiara took a huge breath, " Coram - I pulled it out of the Gate of Idramm and I've been practicing with it since the beginning of the year. Myles, George and Marek know about it." Kiara waited.  
  
"You - you pulled it out?" Coram was still in shock.  
  
"Yes. I don't know how it happened. It just happened. I was wondering if you could tell my Lord since I don't want to be the one to do so," added Kiara shyly. After 10 minutes when Lord Wyldon had finally called for them, did Coram wake up out if his trance.  
  
"Of - of course. But ye can't just simply explain yerself by saying ye just pulled it out of the ground!"  
  
"I'll think of that when it happens, Coram," replied Kiara evenly.  
  
"Very well then. Here - take Lightning back, " he gave it back to her, " ye to come with me."  
  
Kia followed Coram to Lord Wyldon. As she got closer and closer, she wondered if this was a good idea. But it was too late.  
  
"Ah, Coram, good. I was wondering if you think its time to teach them-," Lord Wyldon stopped as soon as he noticed Kiara, " What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the lads?"  
  
Kia shifted under his gaze. "My - my Lord. I-I, uh -."  
  
"My Lord, what Kia wants to say is that she has a sword of her own and I think ye should see t' it as she already knows what the lads are learning. I taught her me self the basics," Coram had cut her off which to Kia was glad he had done.  
  
"You have a sword? Let me see it," Lord Wyldon's voice was normal like he had guessed all along. Kia looked at Coram. He nodded. Slowly she withdrew Lightning and showed it to Lord Wyldon. He just stared.  
  
"Mithros, girl - speak up. How did you get this sword?" Wyldon's face was very confused and shocked.  
  
Kia thought quickly. "I - I just found it my Lord." It was a lame reason, but it was better than telling the truth.  
  
" You just found it? Girl - tell me the truth. If you just found it then."  
  
"My Lord, I just found it one day while I was walking through the city in the summer," Kia thought this was alright and Lord Wyldon took her word for it even though he didn't believe her. He knew that he'd get no other answer.  
  
"Can you wield it?" he asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then let's see how good you are with - with this sword. I'll get one of the older lads here. By Mithros, if you wound any of them you'll have a week's detention."  
  
"Yes, my Lord," Kia couldn't answer anything else. She couldn't question any of his orders.  
  
Lord Wyldon looked around the courts. His eyes were thoughtful as he looked for a worthy opponent. In the end, he finally chose Joren.  
  
Just my luck, thought Kia, I'll take him out slowly. Joren smirked at her as he came closer.  
  
"Does my Lord really think you need someone as good as me to be your opponent? I guess he wants to show you how much of a girl you are," said Joren as they took up their positions. Everyone in the court had stopped practice to see them. Kia's friends gaped at her as they saw Lightning. Suddenly, a short redhead had entered the courts. Violet eyes stared at violet eyes and then Kia gulped. This was not what she had expected. The Lioness nodded at her as if she knew everything. Kia turned to look at Joren to keep her mind on the match.  
  
"Ready!" began Lord Wyldon," and go!"  
  
Kia started attacking with the best drill she could do with Lightning. As she started the Crescent Moon drill, Joren clumsily blocked her attacks. As this kept going, with Joren slowly starting to lose, Kia thought it was time to end this as it was taking to long. Joren was slow with his blocks so as soon as Kia saw an opening and disarmed Joren making his sword fly many feet away. Joren stared at her with anger as he slowly walked back to Lord Wyldon.  
  
"The girl obviously has some talent, wouldn't you say Wyldon? After all you've only taught her for 2 weeks and she already disarmed a fourth-year. She won the duel," said Alanna as she smirked at Lord Wyldon. And with that, she left.  
  
A/N: well that's the end of this chapter! Its pretty long. Well, I hope u liked it and didn't get bored with it! Plz R+R!! THANX!!!!!!!! 


	5. Fights

Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own any of these characters except 4 Kiara n Crystal even tho I wish I did!!!!  
  
Ok, next chapters done! Neways, hope ur gonna lyk it! Plz remember 2 R+R at the end n tell me if I need 2 improve on nething!  
  
~*CHAPTER FIVE*~  
  
"Why didn't you tell us that you had a sword? Let alone Lightning!" argued Neal as he entered Kia's room.  
  
"Yeah, and the fact that you can already fight with a sword would help too, Kia," glared Roald as he followed Neal.  
  
"Yeah!" cried Merric, Cleon and Esmond as they entered her room as well.  
  
"Wait! Hang on, I'll tell you everything. Anyways, is this some kind of special meeting you all planned without letting me know?" replied Kia as she glared angrily one by one.  
  
"No," said Roald and Merric simultaneously. They grinned at each other.  
  
"Kia, you have Lightning! Lightning of all swords! Of course we're going to be here in your room! We all want to see it and ask you a few questions in the process," said Neal as all the other boys nodded eagerly.  
  
Kia sighed. She knew that she would have to answer their questions but she was so tired.  
  
"No, you are not going to say you're tired. You're going to tell us everything."  
  
"Neal, for once can you not be the university student you were and tell me things that I haven't even told you!" started Kia," I know that you guys all want to know about Lightning." As she looked at each boy's eyes, she knew that she couldn't send them out of her room without answering their questions.  
  
"Good," said Roald, "then we'll hurry up with the questions so you can get on your sleep." That had seem to be the cue for everyone as they all moved to sit somewhere in her room.  
  
Kia gave Roald one of her most menacing looks as she said," OK, fine. What do you guys want to know?"  
  
As she answered each of her friends' questions, Lightning was being passed around so every one could admire it. When everyone had left, Kia decided to take a walk to the stables as it was still pretty early and she had no homework to do.  
  
She locked her door and headed down and out of the pages wing. But, as she started to walk down the corridor, someone punched her in the back.  
  
"What the." gasped Kia as she blocked a punch from Joren. She saw what he had in mind. Behind him was Vinson of Genlith and Zahir ibn Alhaz, a Bazhir.  
  
Joren smirked. "Surprise, surprise girl. You thought you were pretty good with your sword, didn't you? You thought you could fool me by saying it was Lightning. And idiot knows that Lightning's stuck in the stupid ground, all cracked. Even the "wonderful" Lioness couldn't take it out."  
  
"Well, since you're so sure, why don't you go down there and take a look for yourself?" replied Kia calmly as Joren spat on her tunic.  
  
"You think you're so smart, don't you, you little bitch," said Zahir with an ugly grin.  
  
That was all it took to get Kia angry. She had blocked Zahir's punches and dodged her self from Joren and Vinson's kicks but she decided she had had enough of defence.  
  
"Is that all you can do," cried Kia as she swirled and kicked Zahir square on the face as she punched Joren in the stomach. Then she kneed Vinson in between the legs and hurled him into Zahir. Joren put his arm around her neck and Zahir started walking over until Kia flipped back punching Joren in the back of his head. He collided into Zahir and they both fell down. She saw Vinson from the corner of her eye, coming towards her from the back so she spun and kicked him in the face.  
  
She looked at them in disgust and headed for the stables leaving them to roll on the floor and wince in pain.  
  
"Hey Crystal, look what I brought for you," murmured Kia when she entered the stables and at the same time, she made an apple appear in the palm of her hand.  
  
That's a neat trick, said Crystal as she took the apple.  
  
"I know. Too bad that's not going to happen to you every time," laughed Kia as she brushed Crystal's mane.  
  
Kia turned to Crystal's neighbour, the black gelding called Shadow who was also Roald's horse.  
  
"Has Roald fed you? 'Cause I can give you an apple too," she asked Shadow.  
  
He hasn't fed me in ages! Replied the gelding eagerly.  
  
"Now that's a surprise!" replied Kia sarcastically as she gave Shadow an apple.  
  
Kia, can you fix the hurt on my mouth? I think you used the reins a little too hard yesterday, said Crystal when she had finished the apple.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Sure I can. Now let's see first," answered Kia as she inspected the mare's mouth, "Oh, I see where it hurts. No problem. That's only a little thing. Can't believe that you're complaining about it. You don't see Shadow complaining about anything do you?" she had healed the bruise.  
  
That's because he's not your horse and he can't talk to Roald the way you and I do, retorted Crystal.  
  
Kia glared at her. "Well, I'm off to bed. 'Bye, Crystal. 'Bye Shadow." And Kia went off to bed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Midwinter. Time to be nice to the people you don't like, thought Kia. But will Joren be nice? I'll be nice if he is. If he isn't, well that's too bad. Kia looked at the money she had. She smiled at herself. She had saved most of the pocket money she had earned and took it out with her to the city.  
  
She had bought Roald a small Raven Armoury dagger that she had spelled so now would notice it was there. For Neal, she had asked Kuri for the precious book that had taught her all the hard things about healing and a few handy tricks.  
  
For the others, she had bought them either small paintings or lucky cats from the Yamanis, people she admired from the other side of the Emerald Ocean. When she had bought all the parents, Kia decided that it was time to buy something for herself. She looked around the shops, keeping a close eye on her purse and her purchases.  
  
Finally, she had come to a shop that sold hair accessories. She looked at the beautifully hand crafted objects at the end of a hair clip and in the end, bought one with a purple flower that she thought matched her eyes.  
  
As she went back to the Dancing Dove she bumped into Roald and Neal.  
  
"Are you two buying Midwinter gifts as well?" she asked as they came towards her.  
  
"Yeah we both are. We just bumped into each other. But we've finished buying the gifts. We were wondering if there was anywhere where we could sit down and have a drink?" asked Neal.  
  
Kia smiled, "Sure there is. I'll take you guys to the Dancing Dove. That's where I was brought up." She winked at them as she led them to inn.  
  
"Marek! I've got some visitors! They might brighten this place up a bit!" yelled Kia.  
  
"Marek?" whispered Roald as a brown-haired man approached them. "Marek? Hang on! You're George's friend! He's mentioned you! Wait. but aren't you a, uh. thief?"  
  
"Thief is a pretty harsh word, your highness, as your little friend has "bought" more things than I did at her age," replied Marek as he grinned at the prince, " and she hasn't stolen anythin' from you or your friend there now, has she?"  
  
"Oh, be quiet Marek. Anyway, I stole to make sure that those other thieves wouldn't come stealing our daggers anymore," said Kia quickly as her two friends looked towards her.  
  
"Do you guys want a drink? Ale? Fruit juice?"  
  
"Fruit juice for me and Roald," replied Neal as he turned to Marek, "You're a friend of Sir Myles wife, aren't you? And we already know about Kia's past. It was around the whole palace for two months."  
  
Kia left to get the fruit juice as she gave Neal a last glare.  
  
"Aye, you're right about that. Myles comes here often. His wife is George's real mother anyhow which is why Kia knows him so well." Marek winked at them as Kia returned with the juices.  
  
After they had talked and paid for their drinks, they went back to the palace and thanked Marek.  
  
Midwinter was a great time for all of them. They exchanged gifts and at the Midwinter Festival, the pages did the service of the ordeal where they waited on their diners.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Winter was cold and no one was in a good mood. When Kia entered the stables to visit Crystal, Joren and his friends were there.  
  
"Not again! Didn't you guys have enough last time?" cried Kia.  
  
"There are four of us and you can't possibly beat us with all those layers of clothes. Did you really think we'd let you off?" sneered Joren. Kia saw that this time Garvey of Runnerspring had joined them.  
  
"I'm so scared. Maybe I should scream before you hit me?" replied Kia sarcastically. She looked at Crystal to make sure she wouldn't get in her way.  
  
Don't worry, replied the mare, I won't get in your way! Besides, you just groomed me.  
  
Kia just looked at Crystal but kept one eye on Joren and his friends.  
  
"So. you're just gonna stand there?"  
  
"Get her!" cried Joren as they all ran towards her.  
  
Kia blocked all of their punches and kicks easily. Suddenly, Joren got a large broomstick from the wall and ripped off the brush.  
  
He started attacking her wildly. Kia had to admit though, that he wasn't too bad. But, she couldn't help notice that he was tiring.  
  
I guess the broomstick's too heavy, though Kia as she grinned.  
  
"What are you laughing at, bitch?" spat Joren.  
  
"Oh, nothing much," replied Kia as she dodged Joren's strikes, "but if you really want to know, it's you!"  
  
"BITCH!" cried Joren.  
  
This was Kia's chance. Joren was too up himself and had lost his balance trying to stop himself from screaming out his anger. In one swift movement, she had taken his broomstick and hit him with it.  
  
Vinson, Zahir and Garvey had stopped fighting to watch her and Joren but as soon as they saw Joren get hit, they started to fight her again.  
  
Dammit, thought Kia, why couldn't I bring a dagger or something? Stupid weather.  
  
Kia didn't mind the winter that much but she had worn too many clothes and wasn't as mobile as usual.  
  
Garvey grabbed the sleeve of her jacket and Kia decided to lose the jacket so she let him have it.  
  
She grinned. "Thanks for the help. But aren't you meant to be helping them?"  
  
He screamed and started to wildly punch her. Zahir pulled her hair and Kia's eyes were watering. Her vision was getting blurry with all the water building in her eyes. Vinson was able to land a kick in her stomach and Garvey a punch in her eye.  
  
Kia cursed Zahir for pulling her hair and grabbed his neck to flip him over her. She saw Crystal trying to get through to her but Kia shook her head.  
  
She got the broomstick that Joren had used and started striking him and Garvey. She kicked Zahir so hard that he flew back against the wall. She whacked Garvey and Vinson out of the way and walked towards Joren.  
  
"Don't' ever underestimate me you bastard," spat Kia and hit Joren square in the head.  
  
Well, that went nicely, said Crystal, that must've been the first time I've seen you hit in the eye. It's amazing.  
  
"Oh, be quiet," retorted Kia as she healed her throbbing eye," I'm not a god, I'll have you know." And with that, she left.  
  
A/N~ well, that's another chapter finished! Hoped you liked it!!!!!! So please R+R now!!!! Thanx a lot! 


	6. Revenge Isn't so Sweet

Unfortunately, I don't any of the characters in this story except for Kia and Crystal : ( So sad, so sad  
  
Well, this is the next chapter so I hope you like it and remember to R+R at the end!!!!!!  
  
~*CHAPTER SIX*~  
  
"Wow, can't believe we're third years already!" cried Kia to her friends Nealan of Queenscove and Prince Roald.  
  
"Yeh, you're third years but I'm a squire now," said Roald a bit sadly.  
  
"What's the matter Roald? Don't you like you're knight master?" drawled Neal  
  
"Of course I like my father!" cried out Roald, " I can't believe you just said that!"  
  
"Well, you can't blame him if his tongue gets the better of him," Kia told Roald.  
  
"Hey!" cried Neal as he attempted to hit Kia over the head missing it completely. She stuck her tongue out at him. Roald was laughing.  
  
They were sitting in the mess hall for lunch but were the one of the only groups that were sitting on a table as everyone else was waiting in line to get some food.  
  
"What's taking them so long?" said Neal in frustration.  
  
"Aww, poor Nealan can't control his patience and be a good little boy," said Kia sweetly.  
  
"I am not a 'little boy' as you call me. I'm five years older than you, which makes me a man and you a mere little girl," retorted Neal.  
  
"Well, why don't you say that at the courts and I'll show you little girl," shot back Kia as Merric, Esmond, Cleon and Faleron sat down.  
  
"Who's going to fight at the courts?" asked Merric, confused.  
  
"No-one," growled Neal. Kia grinned while everyone else laughed.  
  
"Shh," whispered Faleron as Lord Wyldon and King Jonathan entered the hall.  
  
King Jonathan said a nice and cheery speech followed by Lord Wyldon whose speech was a reminder to everyone that they would have to train very hard and never be tardy.  
  
"Why can't he just be normal?" cried Merric.  
  
"And what do you define as 'normal', Merric? Normal as in he'd leave the palace seeing as none of us like him or normal as in being nice?" asked Neal, his voice teasing.  
  
"Both," said Merric sadly which gave everyone a grin on their face.  
  
"Well, one more year for the rest of us and where stuck with knight masters," said Kia, "do you rather prefer that?"  
  
"If we pass the test and if we get chosen," said Esmond.  
  
"Of course we will!," said Kia brightly," think of the good things!"  
  
"Easy for you to say!" replied Neal.  
  
"I'm trying to make every one happy and you just do the opposite!" cried Kia as she stomped off out of the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They were riding on their horses when Neal suddenly came beside her.  
  
"Look, Kia, I'm sorry," said Neal  
  
Kia just glared at him.  
  
"Kia! C'mon! It was just a little something! Kia! Please, answer me! I'm telling you, I'm really sorry! I really am!" cried Neal. The look of worry on Neal's face did the trick.  
  
Kia burst out laughing.  
  
"You should see your face!" cried out Kia in between giggles.  
  
Neal glared at her.  
  
"I can't believe you," said Neal in disbelief.  
  
Kia looked at him in mock horror and pretended to cry. She told Crystal to catch up to Shadow.  
  
"So, how's it going, Roald?" asked Kia.  
  
"Huh? Oh, it's going OK, I guess. I see you're not angry at Neal anymore," smirked Roald.  
  
Kia raised an eyebrow. "See? Or heard? Or even better, eavesdropped?"  
  
"Aww, c'mon Kia," said Roald, "cut me some slack, OK?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Good, now why don't you say we call our good friend Nealan here and race back?" challenged Roald.  
  
"Sure," replied Kia, and to Neal, "Queenscove! We're racing so you better hurry up!" And all three raced back to the stables with Kia leading.  
  
She poked her tongue out at them, groomed Crystal and told the others that she was going to have a bath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mmm," said Kia as she lay in her hot, soapy bath, "this is the life."  
  
"You talking to yourself again?" said a familiar voice at the door.  
  
"Aagh!" cried Kia, " shut up, Neal! I'm having a bath. Come back later!"  
  
"I can't! Merric and them are out to get me! Please Kia! I'll just come in and stare at the closed door!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please! It's not like I'm going to tell anyone! It'd ruin my reputation as well as yours!"  
  
"Reputation? You don't have one!"  
  
"Please!!!!"  
  
Kia thought for a moment. "Oh, alright, but no telling and if thy come knocking at the door, not one word from your mouth! Got it?"  
  
"Yes, yes and thankyou!"  
  
She heard the opening and closing of her door. So much for a bath, she thought. I guess I better change.  
  
She dried herself behind the screen that prevented Neal from seeing her and put on a white shirt that slightly flared out at the sleeves and a pair of dark blue breeches that also flared out at the bottom.  
  
She stepped out form behind the screen and glared at Neal.  
  
"I was having a nice hot bath before you came!" cried Kia.  
  
"Ouch, hard words. But you didn't have to come out. You could've stayed in there!" retorted Neal.  
  
"Stayed in there? With you in my room? No way!"  
  
"Ouch. Anyways, you could've fallen asleep and I woke you up so you wouldn't be late!" said Neal triumphly.  
  
"I'm not as stupid as you! I don't fall asleep in a bath when dinner is coming up in less than half an hour!" cried Kia.  
  
"I'm not stupid! At least I'm not as tense as some people!"  
  
"Oh, really? Well, obviously you don't know yourself very well! Besides, I think they're gone, so you can go now!"  
  
"Huh? Who's gone? Oh!" Neal said as he realised why he was in Kia's room in the first place apart from arguing with her.  
  
She pushed him out the door and said, "Next time, go into someone else's room and save yourself from trouble!" and she slammed the door in his face.  
  
"Touchy," muttered Neal to himself and went back into his rooms to change.  
  
Halfway back, Neal glimpsed a bit of red hair. "Aargh!"  
  
"There he is! Come back Neal!" cried Merric as he, Esmond and Cleon chased after him.  
  
Neal raced back and passed Kia's door when she opened the door and stepped out.  
  
"Kia!" shouted Merric and stopped himself just in time from charging into her.  
  
"What did Neal do this time?" she teasingly asked.  
  
"He tricked us into stepping in horse dung!" cried Merric in despair.  
  
Kia laughed. "He - he - he made you step in horse shit!" she couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"Shut up! You're not helping!" retorted Merric but he and the rest of them couldn't help but grin.  
  
"Why don't you get him at the mess hall?" suggested Kia.  
  
"Hey, that's a good idea! Wanna help us plan a revenge?" asked Merric.  
  
"You know what? I think I will," said Kia as she grinned to herself.  
  
"Hey guys, I gotta go. Make sure you get him for me! Bye!" cried Cleon as he left in the opposite direction.  
  
"Now, what do you say about some revenge on Neal?" asked Kia.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me," said Esmond.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Thanks Kia, from stopping them chasing me," said Neal at dinner.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing. After all, what are friends for?" she winked at Merric who was silently laughing like a madman.  
  
"What do you say we get some roast potatoes?" asked Kia.  
  
"OK, sure," replied Neal.  
  
"Hang on, I'll get them for you. You can go and sit down."  
  
"OK. But why are you so nice all of a sudden?"  
  
"Are you saying I can't be nice?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, then sit down."  
  
She watched Neal pick a seat on one of the tables. Merric came rushing towards her.  
  
"Here, you don't know how much they smell," snickered Merric.  
  
"I'll use my gift on them so he can't smell anything and I'll change their colour a bit," nodded Kia.  
  
"Yeh, Ok, you do that. After all, none of the potatoes are as brown as these ones," and with that, Merric left to get his own dinner.  
  
Kia grinned. She, Merric and Esmond had decided to put horse dung on Neal's dinner plate and say that they were some other food.  
  
"Here you go Neal," said Kia sweetly.  
  
"Wow, these potatoes smell so nice!" said Neal. Merric sniggered. "You guys don't mind if I eat first?"  
  
"Oh, no, you go ahead," said Kia. She couldn't help but grin. Luckily, Neal was too interested in his potatoes to notice her grin.  
  
"Mmm, these taste so - Uurgh! What are these?!?!" cried Neal as he spat the food out.  
  
Everyone burst out laughing. Kia's spell had especially been made so that when Neal took the first bite, they would go back to normal.  
  
"You- you- you put dung on my plate! How could you?" he continued spitting.  
  
Merric and Esmond were rolling on the floor, howling. Kia was shaking tremendously which was causing her stomach to hurt. Even Roald, who had not known what was going on, was in tears.  
  
"What's going on down there?" bellowed Lord Wyldon, standing up to get a better look. He was trembling with anger.  
  
"Pages Kiara, Nealan, Merric, Esmond and Squire Roald, report to me immediately," spat out Lord Wyldon.  
  
They all tried to keep a straight face and not look at Neal. "Sorry Roald," whispered Kia, in between small giggles.  
  
"Don't worry," replied Roald, still grinning, "I would've joined you anyway, just to see the face on Neal."  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" said Lord Wyldon, angrily.  
  
None of them said anything.  
  
"Queenscove?"  
  
"Uhh.," he looked at each of them with loath, yet trying to look for answers, "I.. uhh. fell down." He looked at his feet, not daring to look up.  
  
"You fell down? And does this cause all of you to laugh and be idiots?" Lord Wyldon looked at each of them.  
  
"No, milord," they all replied at the same time.  
  
"All of you are to clean the stables for two weeks and each write a two- page essay on good manners. You are dismissed."  
  
"Yes, milord," they all replied and left.  
  
"I can't believe you did that me!" shouted Neal once they were out of the mess hall.  
  
"Revenge is sweet," said Kia sweetly. And they all laughed. Neal boiled with anger.  
  
"C'mon, Neal. You have to admit it though, you did deserve it," said Merric, full of innocence.  
  
"Oh, and being chased for an hour doesn't cover it?" retorted Neal.  
  
"Being chased? Being chased is nothing! We could've gotten one of milord's bloodhounds to do that!"  
  
Neal glared at them. "If I may go to my room without being attacked by wild animals!" and he stomped off.  
  
"That's not fair. We're not wild animals," said Kia softly.  
  
"Do you think we went too far?" whispered Merric.  
  
"I don't know, I hope we didn't. I've never seen him so angry before."  
  
"Yeh, neither have I. The only thing I've seen him do is to be too happy."  
  
"Well, I guess we'd better get going. Neal will probably cool off and be back to normal in the morning," suggested Kia.  
  
"Yeh, I guess you're right. 'Night Kia."  
  
"'Night."  
  
Kia lay in her bed, thinking. Maybe what we did was too harsh, but he deserved it. She stared at the ceiling and drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kia woke to a knock at her door. "Who is it?" she said grumpily.  
  
"Me," came the reply.  
  
"Neal?" she whispered and whipped out of bed to open the door. "I knew you'd be OK! Ha! Didn't have to worry about you, after all!"  
  
Neal looked at her gravely. There was no look of glee, happiness or even concern in his eyes. There was only anger and hatred.  
  
"Neal?" Kia whispered.  
  
Neal spat the words out, " I hate you."  
  
  
  
Well! I'm done! That was pretty long, especially for me as all my other chapters are pretty short. Hoped you like it! Please R+R and tell me who do you think Kia should be with. Neal or Roald? THANX HEAPS!!!!! 


End file.
